GI: gome
by sorata-chan
Summary: kagome gets drafted to the army by accident, she stays there with one motif in mind 'kill souta when she gets back' she and proves herself worthy. but what if there is no home to go back to? this is originally a blue gender xover, but the crossover comes
1. GI: 1

This chapter is a REPOST. I read through it, fixed the errors and added a small, miniscule part. Enjoy  
  
!#!#$#%#%#$#$##$#$#  
  
Kagome Higurashi, was your average 18 yr old, she had dazzling emerald eyes and long silky raven black hair, she was always surrounded by friends and was the envy of most girls, until that day when she was drafted into the Tokyo Army, instead of her brother; Souta.  
  
It all started on a Saturday, she and her brother had gotten into an argument and she won, she left the house bent on going to the mall to shop and relieve some stress.  
  
Her brother Souta however, stayed home, to fill out his application form to be enlisted in the army. Souta was still peeved with her so to get back at her he filled out the application under her name.  
  
Kagome came back from the mall, she went up to her room to start packing for a weeklong camping trip she was invited to.  
  
She packed her sneakers, her boots, shorts, t-shirts, and jacket in her duffle bag. She began searching for her tent and camping supplies when a call came for her. It was her friend Sango, she told her that she didn't need to bring her camping stuff because they were already brought over, and she only needed to bring her clothes.  
  
Souta listened on the other line, things were going smoothly, he had told Sango that he was playing a trick on his sister and she wanted to play along, she didn't know what this trick entailed but she was told it was going to be funny.  
  
%#$#%$  
  
"Commander Takashi sir" a man said  
  
"What is it officer?" a silky smooth voice said,  
  
"We have received another application" he handed the man the paper  
  
"You may leave officer"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Commander Sesshomaru Takashi looked at the application, 'Kagome Higurashi, isn't that a girl's name? I refuse to have a girl in my squadrant' he thought  
  
: But what if she has potential?:  
  
'Fine We'll see what this girl can do. Kagome Higurashi, welcome to the Tokyo Army' he thought as he stamped an approval on the application.  
  
$#%$#%$%#  
  
Two days past by fairly quickly for Kagome who couldn't wait for the trip, Souta was just bubbling over in anticipation for the look on his sister's face when she finds out she's in the army.  
  
Just around noon, Kagome came from her room wearing a blue t-shirt that stopped before her navel, showing off the piercing, a pair of hip-hugging khaki cargos, a blue windbreaker jacket and her black Goth-style boots. She had her hair in a low ponytail with strands framing her face.  
  
She sat in the couch in front of the TV and threw her duffle bag on the ground in front of her.  
  
"So Kagome, you ready?" Souta asked, anticipation ringing in his voice  
  
"Yeah, why?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously  
  
"I just cant wait to get rid of you, it's a week without Kagome, who could ask for more?" he said being bluntly honest  
  
Then a black SUV drove up. Souta ran to the door and answered it  
  
"We're looking for a Kagome Higurashi?" one man said  
  
"One sec," Souta turned in the door "yo 'Gome, its for you!"  
  
Kagome got up and went to the door, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Are you Kagome Higurashi?'  
  
"Yes, Why?"  
  
"Please come with us"  
  
"What why?"  
  
"You have been accepted in the Tokyo Army"  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!" she yelled, "I didn't sign up to be in the army!"  
  
Beside her Souta appeared with her bag, all smiles, but she didn't notice  
  
One of the guys went to the car and took out a paper, he held it up to her, there big and bold at the top of the application read; Tokyo Armed Forces. She looked at it from top to bottom, left to right. There it was in big and bold, her name, then at the bottom, clearly her signature.  
  
"I didn't sign this," she said franticly  
  
"Isn't this your signature?"  
  
"Yes but, I didn't write up this application form"  
  
"It doesn't matter, you have signed it, meaning you had full knowledge and are the recipient of the out come"  
  
The guy took her bag, "Come we must go now"  
  
She looked behind her to see Souta grinning wildly at her, "YOU!!!" she growled and lunged at him  
  
"Remember sis, I brought this to you to sign on Saturday night, I guess you were too busy on the phone to realize it." He smiled even more  
  
"You tricked me!!!, I thought I was signing a note for your karate class!!"  
  
"Why would I want my little sister to sign my note for karate class?" he asked a-matter-of-factly  
  
"That didn't stop you before, when I get back I'm gonna sooo kill you, you little twerp!" she said as the two guys hauled her into the back of the SUV  
  
"Bye bye sis, on and before I forget; I WIN!" he said then waved to her, she was glaring at him from inside the SUV and he could feel it boring into him, man was he gonna get it when she comes back.  
  
Kagome sat fuming in the back of the car, she glared out the window, silently cursing her brother, then one of the guys spoke  
  
"So he tricked you huh" he asked  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked back sarcastically  
  
"You said it yourself, besides by looking at you, you didn't seem the type to want to join the army, I'm Miroku by the way, private Miroku"  
  
"So you just got enlisted too huh" she looked at him, he had short brownish black hair, tied in a low ponytail at the nape of this neck, and fiery violet eyes.  
  
"Yup we were one of the firsts so we go around and pick up the remaining privates such as yourself, oh this is Inuyasha by the way" he said pointing to he driver, who nodded.  
  
They drove up to a deserted road, and then pulled up in a camp like place, where Miroku and Inuyasha filed out, so Kagome did the same, grabbing her bag in the process.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her, she got to see his features, he had long silver hair, honey colored eyes and a boyish grin. He took her bag and walked off, with her and Miroku in tow.  
  
There were a whole lot of guys there already, it seemed they were the last to arrive. They stood up in straight rows and waited for one of the commander general to acknowledge them. He was a tall guy, with long silky- looking silver hair like Inuyasha's. Kagome was in the front row so she could see his eyes, they were honey colored like Inuyasha's but colder. He had two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, showing his rank, the highest.  
  
He eyed each of them, each guy froze when he made eye contact with them, and he was very intimidating. His gaze rested on Kagome who met his intense gaze with one of her own.  
  
His eyes twinkled with a bit of amusement. 'So this must be Higurashi' he thought then stepped forward.  
  
"Good afternoon, privates. You all have come here for reasons of your own, with one thought in mind: to be the best of the best, the elite. And I will ensure that." He stepped forward and began walking in-between rows, he stopped at one guy, "and you are?"  
  
"Private Kouga Hemingway, sir" the guy, Kouga, answered. From what Kagome could see, he had a long ponytail at the top of his head.  
  
"That ponytail, goes" was all the commander said then continued walking.  
  
He stopped behind another guy near to Kagome he also had a ponytail.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Private Bankotsu Shiro sir"  
  
"The ponytail goes" he continued walking, he stopped behind Kagome, "private Higurashi I presume"  
  
"yes?" she answered with a bit of annoyance in her voice, she couldn't help it if she was still pissed at her brother.  
  
"It seems as if we have a temperamental one" he said to the guys, a few snickers could be heard, then all at once they stopped, "20 push-ups private"  
  
Kagome barely groaned, before going flat on the ground and attempting push- ups, she had never done a single push-up in her life, she struggled up  
  
"one" the commander said, snickers could be heard. Miroku looked sympathetically at Kagome  
  
'poor girl' he thought  
  
Kagome struggled up again  
  
"two" the commander said again  
  
this continued for about 5 minutes before Kagome's arms gave out  
  
"Seven" the commander said then knelt down to her ears "welcome to the army Higurashi" he stood up and continued walking.  
  
Kagome groaned then sat up, what he really should have said was: welcome to hell, now that would have sounded more convincing.  
  
#$%#$%#$##! I wrote this during my holiday and I asked my cousin to upload it for me and she uploaded it under her name, with another one I wrote. So this is origionally mine, my cousin and I have communication problems  
  
I hope you liked it! 


	2. GI: 2

I was asked to continue this because one of my friends liked it. Honestly I was begged to continue this. It's not a long chapter but it will do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own him. And honestly, I really don't care  
  
##$$#$!%#%#%#$#$#  
  
They were sent to their barracks, with all their needed gear: their fatigues, their training fatigues, boots, nametags/dogtags and possibly their caps. Kagome was in the same barracks as Inuyasha and Miroku but thankfully she was given a different room. She was also given a separate shower time than the guys.  
  
Kagome sat on Miroku's bed taking out her piercing.  
  
"So you've never done a push-up in your life huh" he said amusement in his voice  
  
"What ever gave you that idea?" she asked dryly. Then Inuyasha walked in looking peeved. He had on his cap. And for a good reason too, he was forced to cut his locks, though he was allowed to spike it, and that's what he did.  
  
Miroku and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Its not funny!" he defended  
  
All he received was a wail of laughter  
  
"So Yasha, commander had you shave your head too huh" Kouga said walking in  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked sarcastically, that got another roar of laughter from Kagome and Miroku in response. "That stupid bastard, I'm gonna kill him" Inuyasha growled  
  
"Care to try" came a voice behind him only recognizable as commander Takashi  
  
The bell rang for dinner and all the guys in the room filed out except for Miroku who was with Kagome.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I'm gonna kill you!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Whats up with those two?" Kagome asked Miroku  
  
"Commander Takashi is Inuyasha's older brother—"he started  
  
"HALF" was said by both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Half brother" Miroku corrected himself  
  
"Oh, c'mon, lets go to dinner" she suggested to Miroku who gladly accepted.  
  
They both got up and walked past the two brothers but in mid pass, Kagome was stopped by a fatigue-clad arm in front of her  
  
"Private Higurashi I came here to speak with you" he said turning his gaze to her. Learning from previous experience, Kagome answered  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Private Takashi, private Sumeragi, you are dismissed"  
  
"Yes sir" Miroku said  
  
"Yes sir" Inuyasha ground out then they both left  
  
Sesshomaru turned to Kagome who immediately stood semi-at attention, semi- at ease. She wasn't gonna give him a perfect soldier so early, he had to work for it, but unfortunately, she'd pay the price. It was worth it, she decided, she'd be stronger for when she goes home to kill her brother.  
  
A small smirk graced Kagome's features at that thought, causing Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Private why did you decide to join the armed forces?" he asked  
  
"I didn't decide to join sir, it was decided for me"  
  
"So you came here by force"  
  
"Partially sir"  
  
Sesshomaru curiosity peeked, "explain"  
  
"I was tricked into coming here sir, I actually didn't know about it until noon today, I was packed to go to a false location by my brother"  
  
"Why would your brother do this?" Sesshomaru couldn't help it; his curiosity was getting the better of him.  
  
Kagome looked up at his face from under her cap brim with a questioning/curious/annoyed look he looked straight into her eyes and she immediately went back to her original blank stare in front of her.  
  
"To get back at me sir, for an argument which occurred, Saturday morning previously"  
  
"I see, well Higurashi, do not expect any special treatment because you are of a different gender—"he was cut off  
  
"I didn't ask for it," she said, then as an afterthought "sir"  
  
He glared down at her for interrupting him, "you are dismissed private"  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you sir" she spun on her heel and left the room.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head as he slowly walked out of the room, this year is not gonna be easy.  
  
%#$%$#$##$$  
  
Kagome walked into the cafeteria, deciding it wasn't cold; she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist. She heard her name being called, she spun to see Miroku signaling her over, pointing to a tray of...... food beside him.  
  
She went over to him and sat down.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked  
  
"What was what all about?"  
  
"The commander talking to you thing"  
  
"Oh, he just wanted to know why I decided to join the army"  
  
"Hmm, well eat up"  
  
"I'll try"  
  
&%$##$#$  
  
Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's bed, which was beside Miroku's. She was currently inspecting Inuyasha's new do, and he was getting kinda pissed cause she's been doing it for a good 10 minutes now.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of doing this?" he asked  
  
"Do you think I should cut my hair, I mean, it might get in the way" she said drawing back and fingering her ponytail.  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku asked  
  
"Nope, I was just thinking, I mean, we could be training one day and it just falls out of the tight bun I would put it in, then it'll get into my face and there would be nothing I can do about it. Our general would be peeved." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly  
  
"Well, you have a point there, but that would have to be your decision, besides what if you don't like how its cut?"  
  
"Hmm, well, I don't know"  
  
"LIGHTS OUT SOLDIERS!" was heard outside, the lights were immediately shut off  
  
"Bye guys" Kagome whispered, then jumped off Inuyasha's bed and ran into her room and locked the door.  
  
#####!##$##$#  
  
its pretty short. But it got the info I needed in there, which want really much. Besides honestly. If you know me, you'd just dub this a filler.  
  
Plz review  
  
Sayonara!!  
  
sora 


End file.
